Mew Got Your Tongue?
by Suka-Kitsune
Summary: Egoshipping. One-shot. Misty is called away from her own pokemon journey for Ash's birthday party. Little does she know that as she travels to Pallet she will encounter an old 'friend'.


AN: Hey, Suka here. I have been working on this for weeks, or, just two I think, but it was a lot to write. And I did it. So enjoy the Egoshipping awesomeness...please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

_Mew Got Your Tongue?_

* * *

A girl lay slumbering on a rock beside a stream. Long persimmon colored waves spilled over her slight frame. Her pixyish face lay at rest. A small smile touched her pink lips. Misty Waterflower, in her sleeping state, had no idea what was about to happen.

Misty was now seventeen years old, and well on her way to becoming a water pokemon master. A year earlier, her sister Lily had married a young man who was a master water pokemon trainer in his own right. Now Lily and Cain ran the gym together. This let Misty continue on the journey she had begun with Ash.

Ash was not yet the champion of the pokemon league, but Lance had accepted him as a pupil and so he was off on an adventure, on which she could not accompany him. Brock was now a fulltime breeder in Pewter City. He still couldn't snag a date, his pickup lines had not, it seemed, improved with his age.

So Misty had been traveling all of Kanto, making a name for herself, and her very excellent water pokemon. After almost a full year and she had every badge that Kanto had to offer. She had won contests and tournaments. Anything Misty could enter she did, aside from those that involved bugs.

Now Misty was ready to travel to Johto to start all over again, but first she was traveling to Pallet Town. It was Ash's birthday and Delia was throwing a party. Misty had been in Vermillion City. There had been a fishing contest on the S.S. Anne that she hadn't wanted to miss. Delia had phoned her on her pokenav, telling her about the surprise party. Misty had gotten into the semi finals of the fishing contest but immediately blew it off. Her best friend was more important then a ribbon or a prize.

Misty had biked through diglett's cave. Biking over the digletts was hard, so after she fell on her face for the third time Misty decided walking was much safer. She had gotten out of the cave in less then a day and ended up in Pewter City.

The Viridian Forest had been a very disturbing experience for the red head. She had brought along the one bird pokemon she had obtained over her travels. No bug pokemon were going to sneak up on her with pidgeotto by her side. Of course, that hadn't stopped her from freaking out each and every time a bug pokemon drew near, and Viridian Forest was full of bug pokemon.

After that heart stopping experience she had ended up in Viridian City. Having not slept in the two days it had taken her to travel from Vermillion to Viridian, Misty was exhausted. She had been on route one, to Pallet Town. She stepped of off the beaten path and found a clearing with a stream. Too tired to set up camp, Misty rested herself upon the big flat rock, and fell into a deep sleep.

It had been dusk when she fell asleep. Now the sky was black and the stars twinkled out across the clear night. Moonlight bathed Misty in its ethereal glow. She was still sleeping soundly when another traveler walked into her clearing.

- - -

Sapphire eyes took in the fantastic scene in front of him. The most beautiful girl Gary Oak had ever seen was splayed out on a rock. Moonlight danced on her pale flesh while Gary drank in the sight. He was sure he had never seen a creature this striking before. Although there was something slightly familiar about the shape of her face, and the color of her hair, but he couldn't remember ever meeting such an enchanting girl.

Without realizing it he had walked up to her. He was reaching down to touch her warm cheek. Liquid crashed into him, throwing him backwards. He was drenched. Gary looked up shocked and saw a Vaporeon crouching protectively next to the awakened girl.

"Ah, Vaporeon, what is it? A pervert? A thief?" Her emerald eyes locked onto his. Then they widened in shock.

"G-Gary Oak?" She stuttered.

There was no mistaking him. Even drenched, Gary Oak had an impressive aura. It was impossible not to know when he was around. His dark mocha spikes were weighed down by the water, hanging around by his ears and chin. His blue eyes pierced through the darkness to stare into Misty's own. Misty blushed as she noticed that, when he wasn't being his exceedingly arrogant self, he was devastatingly handsome. She didn't want to admit it, but a drenched Gary Oak was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes upon.

Gary was completely surprised. This fiery haired goddess knew him? Then it hit him. The frowning mouth, the passionate green eyes, the water pokemon…

"Misty Waterflower?" He asked incredulously.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" She asked, still in shock at finding Gary Oak in her midst.

Gary was equally as shocked at finding Misty, adding on to the fact that he hadn't even recognized her.

"An hour ago someone told me that they spotted a black Vaporeon in this area. I am an important researcher now and I thought it might be a new species. I…I guess that was yours. It isn't black but it is a bit darker than a normal one." He said sheepishly.

"Ah, I forgot that you were a researcher. I caught this Vaporeon in a cave. It is a bit dark, isn't it? I guess it would look black at night."

The Vaporeon in question was just a few shades brighter than navy. It rubbed itself on Misty's leg and purred. The redhead reached down and stroked its head.

"Yeah, I guess it would." Gary said, unable to think of anything else.

On awkward silence stretched between the two of them.

"Aha…you…uh…you looked like you didn't recognize me at first." Misty said hesitantly.

Gary sighed. "I didn't. You're always angry when I see you. Your face is like this-" He scrunched up his face to look pig-like and angry "and I have never seen you look nice. So I didn't know it was you until you woke up."

Misty fumed. "I do not look like that Gary Oak! I am a calm and peaceful person!" She yelled at him angrily.

"Yeah, you used to look just like _that_!" He said and laughed heartily.

Misty was about to throw something at him when she paused. His laugh was so throaty and free and beautiful. Misty shivered. She had never heard Gary laugh like that before. Sure she had heard him laugh at Ash, but it was a spiteful, mean laughter. This was different.

She suddenly forgot why she was angry.

"Gary…what are you doing in Viridian? I thought that you were discovering new species in Sinnoh."

Gary flashed her a boyish grin. Even the moonlight couldn't reveal the tiny blush that blossomed on Misty's face.

"I'm here for ol' Ashy boy's party. Delia called me and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Misty frowned. "I thought you didn't like Ash."

Gary sighed. "I've always liked Ash, but I just used to be a little…"

"A little what?" Misty coaxed him.

Gary frowned, shamefaced and said quietly. "a little jealous."

Emerald eyes widened. "The great Gary Oak, jealous?"

Gary glared at her. "Look it was childish, and I was petty."

"Was? Have you changed Gary Oak?" Misty challenged him.

Gary's sapphire eyes flashed. "I'll let you be the judge of that Miss Waterflower."

This time Gary did make out her blush. The sky was beginning to lighten. He stepped closer to her. Misty swayed slightly, but held her ground.

He held out a hand to her. "Now why don't you let me escort you to Pallet, Miss Waterflower?" Gary grinned. He had noticed that she had blushed when he had said her name. That she did so again, for she was as red as a tomato, pleased him.

Unconsciously, Misty delicately placed her hand on Gary's palm. He closed his fingers around the appendage and brought it close to his face. He brushed the back of her knuckles against his lips, and held on tightly as she tried to pull her hand away. The entire time his eyes were fixed on her furiously blushing face.

With the hand that was not attached to Misty's, Gary pulled a pokeball off of his belt. Etched into the face of the ball in elegant script was the name, Arcanine. Gary didn't throw the ball, he merely pushed the white button and a beam of red shot out and congealed into the giant form of the fire dog, Arcanine.

Again Misty tried to pull her hand from Gary's. Although this time it wasn't because she wanted to get away from him. She wanted to move towards Arcanine.

Now, Misty may have been a water pokemon trainer, but what truly made up Misty was fire, albeit a liquid fire. A heat that flowed through her veins and stoked her temper. That which made her reckless and passionate. The heat that was exuded from Arcanine drew her to it.

She slipped out of Gary's grip and put a tiny hand on Arcanine's leg. It brought it's great head down to hers and took a whiff. Then with a nod from Gary, it opened its mouth ran its tongue up her entire body.

Misty stiffened. Then she shivered. Then she screamed. "Ulch!"

Gary was laughing by now. It was the funniest thing he had seen in a long time, and it felt good to laugh. He was normally around very serious researchers and it was expected that he be as serious and boring as them. He rarely ever got to be himself around anyone. Now was the first time in months.

"Gary Oak you are so dead for this!" Misty screamed at him. She was covered in slobber, parts of her hair were sticking up and she looked furious.

"Oh, come on Misty. I didn't do anything, Arcanine likes you! Besides, your Vaporeon already soaked me; I think that we're even."

She glared at him so intensely that Gary was surprised he hadn't been burned from the heat of it.

"You call this even? I'm covered in spit! You just got a good drenching!"

Gary laughed again. It was the wrong thing to do. Misty leaped toward him. Arcanine sighed as Misty landed on Gary, hard. He turned his head toward Vaporeon who rolled her eyes, as if to say 'humans are quite troublesome, aren't they?' Arcanine barked as if to reply 'You don't even know the half of it.'

Meanwhile, now that Misty had Gary trapped beneath her she wasn't sure what to do with him. He had done nothing to defend himself. Actually he was breathing hard, as though she had knocked the wind out of him. She suddenly became very aware of how she was pressed up against him and how his panting felt against her body.

"What now, Misty?" Gary said wiggling his eyebrows.

Misty threw herself off of him. "Ugh, you pervert."

Gary stayed on the ground as he caught his breath; she had pushed really hard against him as she got up. Misty had just been pressed up against him in the most delicious way. He cursed himself for even thinking about her like that, he may have just made a joke about it, but he couldn't think about it seriously. She was an angry little tomboy…but was she really? She had changed. She wasn't the little scrawny girl that had followed Ash around once upon a time ago. She had…grown up.

That hadn't surprised him as much as the urge he had to take her into his arms and…and then what? He wouldn't linger on the thought; it was too alien, too odd. And this was _Misty Waterflower_ for God's sake!

Misty was very red. And covered in spit. A fact that she wouldn't soon forget. She glared at Gary.

"Go away for a while; I need to wash off the slobber."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Come with me, it will take less than an hour to get to my house, and then you can take a real shower, and not just a dip in the river."

Gary pushed himself off of the ground and walked toward Arcanine. The giant pokemon lifted up a paw and Gary stepped on it and sprung onto the dog's back. When he was nestled comfortable between its shoulders he leaned down and held out a hand for Misty.

"Come on." he urged her.

Misty looked hesitant. She could either bathe now, in the freezing river, or be covered in spit for an hour and take a hot shower. It was a difficult decision. One that her Vaporeon made for her. It head butted her into Arcanine and then became a red beam returning to its pokeball.

Misty laughed. "I guess I am coming." And she reached out for Gary's hand.

He laughed and grabbed the petite appendage and heaved her up behind him. A sense of vertigo had her clutching the boy in front of her.

Gary laughed again and patted her hands. She scowled but didn't let go.

"Ok Arcanine, let's get moving!"

And then they were flying.

Arcanine's steady lope had them rushing over the ground at a dizzying pace. With each leap Misty felt that she could touch the sky. She looked around in wonder as the landscape whizzed by. She clutched Gary a little harder, afraid of what would happen if she slipped off at this speed.

Gary felt Misty tighten her grip and couldn't keep the smirk from his face. He didn't say anything but he leaned forward, signaling to Arcanine to run even faster. And then they became a blur to the world.

When they finally reached Pallet Town Gary was sure that Misty had left bruises. His ribs felt very tender. By the time they stopped in front of the giant house that Gary called home Misty had yet to remove her interlocked arms from his torso.

Her eyes had closed at some point during the journey and her face was screwed up. Gary jostled her and her emerald eyes snapped open. They locked on to Gary's sapphire pools. He smiled at her.

"We're here Misty." Was all he said.

Misty swiveled around, releasing Gary at the same time, which was a bad idea. She slipped off of Arcanine and fell hard on her head, into the dirt.

Gary leapt of after her but not before grumbling _shit, _and stumbled to the ground. He got up and raced over to Misty. When he got to her he gently shook her shoulders.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Misty opened her tear-filled eyes. She sniffed and nodded. Then she put a hand to her hand and flinched.

"M-my head h-hurts." she said over heavy pants. She was trying very hard not to cry.

"Well I'm not surprised, you took quite a spill. Let's go see my gramps to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Misty nodded and then grimaced. Gary frowned. Then he put an arm under her legs and another under her shoulders and heaved upwards. Misty gave a cry of pain. The sudden movement had hurt.

"I'm sorry Misty, but I want to get you there quick."

She didn't speak, she felt tongue tied.

Gary walked quickly, but steadily to make sure that he didn't jostle the girl in his arms too much. Even with his efforts Misty would still occasionally whimper in pain. Gary ignored the house and went straight to the lab. It had all of his grandpa's medical things, and it was where Professor Oak spent most of his time.

Gary reached the lab quickly and nudged the door open with his foot. He opened the door wide enough to squeeze through without Misty touching anything. He walked up to the metal table and looked around. No one was there. Gary cursed under his breath. He laid Misty down on the table and he crouched down to look at her.

"Hey, Mist, are you with me."

Misty raised her eyebrows at the nickname but beyond that didn't respond. She was so tired. She closed her eyes.

"No! Mist you can't go to sleep on me, ok?"

Misty wrinkled her nose. She could barely feel her head anymore. She looked at Gary with an annoyed look on her face.

"But I'm tired." She said belligerently.

Gary blinked and then laughed. "I know, but you have to wait for a minute, ok? Just stay awake until I get back ok?"

Misty's eyes widened. "You're leaving?" She sounded terrified.

"Only for a minute, I need to call my gramps."

Misty suddenly became afraid of falling asleep, and into the darkness. No one was going to be around to wake her up.

She nodded weakly.

Gary pulled out his pokenav and walked toward the door. The machines in the room always interfered with his pokenav's reception. He looked up his grandfather's number and pressed dial. Then he looked out over the field. Gary's eyes widened, and he cursed, violently. He jumped into the shadows.

His grandfather was out in the field, and with him was none other than Ash Ketchum. Ash's mom Delia had described in detail just what she would do to him if Ash had even an inkling about his surprise party. Gary had no desire to invoke the rage of Delia Ketchum.

There was a voice coming from his hand. He looked at it stupidly. Oh! His gramps had picked up!

_Hello! _Came the voice from Gary's pokenav.

"Ah, Gramps, I need you to ditch Ash and come to your lab immediately."

_Gary, um, well if you insist…Ash I am sorry I need to take this. How about you go home and come back again in an hour or so?_

Gary hoped Ash would leave. He needed Gramps now.

_Alright Gary, he's gone, what is going on?_

Gary could see Ash leaving and the Professor hurrying towards him, well, towards the lab.

"Gramps, I have Misty Waterflower in the lab, I think she might have a concussion."Professor Oak increased his speed. He was almost there.

_What did you do?_

Gary looked incredulous.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled into the pokenav.

Oak had finally reached him.

"Alright Gary." It appeared his yell had hurt his grandpa's ears. Good. He shouldn't assume things.

"So what happened?"

"We were riding here on Arcanine and she fell off. She hit her head pretty good."

Oak winced. "Where is she?""On the table in the lab."

"Gary, go get me my first aid-kit. Your sister sprained her ankle last week so I brought it up to the house. It's in the living room."

Gary nodded and took off. It took far less time to get back to his home than it had getting to the lab. Although during the return trip he wasn't laden with an extra hundred pounds.

He tore open the front door and ran past his sister who was hobbling toward him. He looked around frantically.

"Gary! What's going on?" May asked him.

"I-I need Gramps's first aid kit. Right now!"

May pointed at an end table. Gary ran toward it. Under it was the white box he needed. He looked at May appreciatively.

"Thank you so much." He said sincerely.

May just smiled. "Go on little brother, take your charm oozing self off to where you need to be."

He nodded and took off back to the lab.

May laughed as he went off. "Ah the young." She said simply as she limped toward the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that she was only nineteen.

It took Gary less than a minute to reach the lab at the pace he was running. He was worried beyond belief. He wasn't sure why he cared so much about his ex-rival's friend so much but he did. He had to make sure that she would be ok, then he would be able to figure out the turmoil of emotions raging inside of him.

Once he reached the lab door he threw it open. Almost all his worry evaporated. Misty was sitting up…and she was laughing. It was the most beautiful sound Gary had ever heard. It flowed over him, Misty had a heartier laugh than anything he had ever heard coming out of a girl. It was surprising, but somehow alluring.

The Professor looked at him and smiled.

"Misty is going to have a big bump on her head, but otherwise she will be fine. Can I have my kit Gary?"

Gary handed it over quickly. Professor Oak opened it and removed an icepack. He massaged it causing it to crackle. Then he put it on the top on Misty's head. She flinched.

"Ow." She said quietly.

Gary grinned. "So how about a shower after all this Misty. I bet I can get May to lend you some of her clothes.

Misty looked up at him, her green eyes shining with gratitude. "I would really like that, Gary."

She said his name softly. Gary shivered. It sounded good coming out of her mouth. He couldn't deny that he wanted to hear her say his name again and again, and not just in friendly context.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

Misty's eyes widened. Gary had said home, rather than 'my home'. He hadn't meant to but it had sounded right. He wanted Misty with him. The extent of that want was scaring him.

Ever since he had seen her in that clearing, something had changed: her beauty, the way she challenged him, her fiery spirit that just didn't suit a water pokemon trainer. It was something that was slowly causing him to care about the girl. Well, not slowly enough. He had panicked when he thought she was hurt, even though it had turned out to just be a bad bump, it could have been much worse.

Misty stood and thanked Professor Oak. Then she considered the boy in front of her. Gary Oak was over a year younger than her. He certainly didn't act like it, but it was true. He was charming, witty and caring. Misty couldn't believe quickly he had taken care of her when she fell. It had hurt a lot, and she hadn't gotten much sleep by the time that Gary woke her up. Then they had sat still for an hour on his Arcanine, leaving her totally stiff. Wow. If she wanted she could blame everything on Gary. Her tiredness, her injury, her stiffness. But she wouldn't. There was something about him that she just couldn't blame. An innate sweetness when he was caring for her. What Misty really wanted to do wasn't blame him. She really wanted to kiss him.

With that thought Misty turned scarlet just as Gary called out her name in a husky voice. She thought that the amount of blood that had rushed to her face would be too much for it to hold and she would have a massive nosebleed.

She turned to Gary. He grinned that boyish grin of his and held out his hand. She reached for it self-consciously. If her nose exploded with blood he was bound to get some on him. That was a definite mood killer. Not that there was a mood that Misty could spoil! Definitely not.

While Misty was turning self-conscious, Gary was becoming a thirteen-year-old boy. All he could think about was that he was holding her hand. He knew it was stupid. Gary had been a lot more intimate with other girls. He was still a virgin, but he was a pretty experienced virgin, but nothing had ever made him feel like this. So conscious of a girl's body part, and it was her hand. He shook his head.

They were almost at the house. The door was open. Gary cursed.

"Damnit, I didn't close the door."

Misty looked at him curiously. "Are there a lot of burglaries or something."

Gary shook his head. "It isn't people coming in that bothers me. It is the pokemon coming out."

"The pokemon coming out?" she asked.

Gary nodded. "You see, my gramps takes all the newborns and brings them home to tame. It is easier in that sort of environment."

"Ah that makes sense."

He nodded again. "Yeah, but they do try to escape at this age since we don't have pokeballs for them yet."

"What? Why not? Isn't that just asking for trouble, not that you ever do anything _but_ ask for trouble."

Gary flashed her a grin. 'I'm glad you noticed, babe."

"See? Right there. Totally asking for it."

Gary wiggled his eyebrows. "And what kind of trouble am I asking for babe?"

That was when she hit him.

"Shit! Where did that mallet come from?"

Misty shrugged, her face lit up with a smile.

"Hey hunny? Don't call me babe."

Gary nodded quickly. Misty laughed.

"Doesn't your head hurt or something?"

"Aw Gary, it doesn't really take that much effort to put you in your place. Why would my head hurt?"

Gary grumbled. Misty laughed again. Both were painfully aware of the fact that they had rejoined their hands. Both said nothing about it.

Then May appeared at the door. She looked at them. Misty still holding an icepack to her head, and holding Gary's hand with the other. A maniac gleam entered her eye.

"Gary, who's this beautiful young girl?" She asked.

Gary let go of Misty's hand immediately. Before she could begin to feel hurt he spoke.

"This is Misty. Misty, this is my sister May. Don't listen to a word she says."

May grinned. "Hey Misty, you look a little grimey, you want a shower."

Misty looked at May like she was a god. "Yes!" She practically wailed.

She ran up the steps to the front door and took May's outstretched hand. They looked positively pitiful together. One girl clutching an oversized icepack on her head to a bump the size of a walnut. The other a taped foot and a limp. It was actually a little funny.

Gary sighed and looked down at himself. His clothes were a mess, probably his hair too. He must look ridiculous. Misty wasn't the only one who needed a shower.

Gary went up to his room while Misty was bonding with his sister.

- - -

May was a pretty girl. She looked like Gary's sister. They had the same hair color and eyes. The same straight nose and high cheeks bones. Pretty. Gary wasn't pretty like his sister. He was roguishly handsome. It was embarrassing that she thought that.

It was hard for Misty to take her eyes off of Gary. He had really grown up. It had been over five years since she had first met the aggravating Gary Oak. The boy who had tormented Ash for years. It had been a huge surprise when he decided to become a researcher. Misty only found out from some articles he had published on water pokemon.

May smiled at her. "So…what is it that you want with my brother Misty?" May asked slyly.

Misty flushed bright red. "Nothing. We met in Viridian. We're both going to Ash's surprise party." Misty rushed through her explanation. There was nothing else going on. That thought made her curiously sad.

A grin spread across May's face. "Alright Misty. There is the bathroom, I'll get some clothes together for you."

They were in May's bedroom. It was very large. A vanity desk stood in the corner, and a queen sized bed lay at the far wall. A huge mirrored door took up one wall. May opened it as Misty walked into the bathroom. It was filled with clothes. May looked behind her watching as Misty closed the door and then giggled mischievously.

May's bathroom was huge. A large basin sat in the middle of the floor. Almost deep enough for Misty to stand in. While she needed a shower, she wanted to try that bath more than anything. Misty took off her clothing quickly. She checked her underwear and sighed. They were clean enough to wear again, having escaped the slobber and grass stains the rest of her clothes had not. She sighed sadly and she fingered a hole in her favorite blue jeans. It was large and she would have to patch it. Misty was well off, but she didn't have access to her finances on the road. She didn't want to. It made the journey difficult and exciting.

Misty looked at the shower and gasped. The shower head was huge. The shower itself was encased in shadowy glass. The door was open and Misty stepped inside. The moment her foot touched the smooth white stone that made up the entire bathroom floor, the shower flooded with a soft light.

Misty smiled. There were an array of different shampoos and conditioners. Misty grabbed one that worked with long hair. She turned on the shower, expecting a wave of cold water, but finding none. Already warm water splashed over her skin. Misty shivered. It was still a little cold to her, but wonderful all the same. As the water heated up Misty revolved, so as to get all of her hair wet. Then she started washing her long locks.

Washing out the remnants of the shampoo and conditioner , Misty then soaped the rest of her body. She was thorough. No pokemon saliva would remain on her. Once Misty felt clean she just stood and let the water wash over her. This was why she was a water trainer. The feeling of complete inner peace when surround by water. It was her most favorite thing in the entire world.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The bathroom must have been heated because she didn't feel the normal chill when she stepped out of the shower. This was the best bathroom she had ever been in. Maybe after the party she could stay a couple of days…

Misty pulled on her matching blue bra and panties. Then she stepped out of the room. She wasn't self-conscious about her body. At least she wouldn't have been if it had been May in the room.

She stared dumbly at Gary who was poking his head inside the room, looking right at her. Gary went beet red and slammed the door.

"Oh my god! Misty I am so sorry. I didn't hear the shower turn off. I was just telling Gary what to wear to the party tonight."

Misty just nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"He saw me in my underwear." She said. Starting to breath hard.

"Yeah, and you look hawt." May said teasingly.

A crimson blush heated Misty's cheeks.

"Really Misty, it's no big deal. For all of his faults, Gary isn't a pervert. I mean, he can be a little crass sometimes, but I know that he is still a virgin, and he said he'll only do it if he falls in love. Corny right?"

Misty blushed.

"Yeah…corny."

What Gary had said was exactly what Misty had promised herself as well. It _was_ corny in this day and age, but Misty was, in secret, a hopeless romantic. She had dreamed of falling in love since she was a little girl. She had thought that Ash would be her knight in shining armor. He had turned out to be a pain in the ass little brother. She loved him, but it was purely in a sisterly way. Besides, now that he was Lance's pupil, girls were throwing themselves at him. Ash loved attention, so he was very happy.

Gary was…perfect. He was handsome and funny. He didn't treat her like a girl. Like she was overly delicate. Misty hated that. She didn't want him to be anything other than himself. It hurt to know how perfect he was in comparison to herself. Misty wasn't beautiful. She was a tyrant, or at least that was how Ash described her.

But she affected Gary. Or at least, she thought she did. The way he had looked at her in the clearing. Misty could have sworn that he was checking her out. And the way that he reacted after she had hit her head. He had acted like she was dying, and that he had to save her.

Misty wasn't a damsel in distress, she never had been, but everyone wants to be saved now and then. It is hard to be alone. Misty didn't want to be alone. Sure, traveling with her pokemon had been fun, but she was lonely.

That surprised her. She was lonely. Misty had never had the chance to feel lonely before. Growing up with three older sisters meant noise, and lots of it. Then she had traveled with Ash and Brock. Never alone. Then when she went back to her gym there was always another trainer. Always someone ready to battle her. Always someone there.

She didn't miss the noise, or the people, but she did miss the excitement. The excitement of being apart of something. Sure she had her journey, and her goal, but she had no one to share it with. No one that would cheer her on. No one to share her doubts with, her fears, her accomplishments, her frustrations. No one but her pokemon. And there is only so much that a pokemon can do when they can't talk.

Misty didn't know what it was, but there was something about Gary that made everything better. She wasn't about to let him get away.

A grin flashed across Misty's face, quick as lightning. Then it was gone. The excitement remained in her eyes though.

May raised a brow. "What's with the face dear? Glad to know your sweet heart's been true?"

"Very glad." A sarcastic smile accompanied the snarky comment.

"Ooh, finally ready to admit something?"

"Alright…I did it, I killed Ms. Scarlet, in the conservatory, with the wrench."

"I thought everyone always said Colonel Mustard in the Library with the candlestick?"

"Well I killed Colonel Mustard in the study, with a rabid ponyta."

May laughed. "You are something Misty. Now put on those clothes. Then we'll pick out what to wear for the party tonight!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "This is going to be a long day…"

- - -

Gary was sitting on the floor of his room, blushing. He had just seen…Misty had just been…Ah man. He had never had this reaction to just seeing a girl's body before. Misty was so different. She was gorgeous and fun to be around. He would never get tired of seeing her flush when he teased her. She made him feel…something. Butterflies maybe, but it wasn't anything he had ever felt before.

He couldn't ignore her. He just couldn't.

Gary sighed. He needed to get his clothes ready for the party. May had threatened to destroy him if he didn't at least look nice. His sister was scary like that. She loved making a statement. As long as it was a fashion statement.

She was a really sweet person though. Always trying to be helpful, a bit too nosy though. It wasn't the best idea to leave Misty with her, but May just took over. They'd never had a chance.

Alright, what did one where to a birthday party? Oh. Black.

- - -

Misty stood outside of Gary's room. She was apprehensive. After he had walked in on her in just her underwear he had run out. Did he want to see her again? Had she disturbed him? Was she too embarrassed to open the door and look him in the eye?

She could answer the last one, and it was a resounding yes! But she wasn't given a chance to leave and go back to where she had left May, for the door opened. And there he was. Misty gasped. He looked good.

Gary's hair was plastered down again, and he was dressed in all black. Black jeans and shoes and a black tee, covered by a dress shirt. The starkness of it made his deep blue eyes very prominent. Misty wanted to drown in those eyes.

Actually, Gary was staring at Misty with just as much enthusiasm as she had staring at him. He took in all of her. He loved May sometimes. Misty was wearing slim green cargo shorts and a tight camouflage tee shirt. A Kecleon was on it with the words "Now you see me…now you don't…"

Gary smiled. It was silly. And Misty looked really, really good in it. She smiled shyly at him. Gary grinned back at her.

"So I've escaped your sister."

"But not without getting tortured I see." Misty flushed.

"Is it really that bad, I made her put five other outfits back."

"No way, you look amazing."

Misty's cheeks turned a very flattering shade of pink. Gary couldn't help but grin again. Misty was just so cute when she was embarrassed. Although, she was pretty cute the rest of the time as well.

"So are you going to invite me in?" Misty asked tentatively.

"Uh…sure, come on it." Gary hadn't expected that. There was something utterly intimate about inviting a girl into your room.

She walked in and flopped down on the bed. Her face lit up.

"Oh this is amazing! You guys are so lucky. Soft beds, ridiculously awesome bathrooms. I am so jealous."

"Um…well, while your in Pallet, you can stay here as long as you like…"

Misty stared up at him with wide eyes. "Really? You mean it?"

Gary nodded, looking away. He didn't want her to see his blush.

"Aw, Gary that's so wonderful. I was thinking of staying a couple of extra days if your bathrooms are still open to the public."

Gary laughed. "The public, no. Especially not May's. I think that is the first time anyone besides my sister has used that bathroom. She guards it like a Houndoom. Although, mine is practically the same if you ever need bathroom service."

"Hmmm…more chances for you to see me half naked?…I think not."

"Oh no, you found me out." Gary chuckled.

Misty giggled. "I'm beginning to know you Gary Oak."

He moved closer to her. "Well don't stop." He said breathily.

Misty flushed. Gary was so close. Close enough to…she leaned closer and closed her eyes.

_BAM!_

Something slammed into Misty and she fell off of the bed.

"AH!" She yelled.

Gary was glaring at a tiny pink puff ball sitting on the bed where Misty had just been. It was letting out a loud, 'humph'ing sound.

"This is why we close doors…" Gary muttered.

Misty got up and looked closer. The pink puff ball was an Igglybuff. Just a baby. It looked very indignantly at her.

"Oh, it's an Igglybuff. It looks a bit angry." Misty said.

Gary sighed. "Yeah, Igglybuff always follows me when I get home. It imprinted on me and it is always trying to sing me to sleep. I'm lucky that it isn't strong enough to knock me out yet. It's also insanely jealous of humans that are around me."

"Oh, so it's like your cheerleaders."

Gary laughed. "Yeah, just like them."

"It makes sense that since you are a researcher, your cheerleaders would be pokemon."

"Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense…"

Misty snorted, and managed to somehow sound cute while doing it. "Well I think that it is adorable."

"I bet you do…crazy…"

Misty stuck her tongue out at him.

Gary shot his hand forward and pinched it. Misty shrieked.

"Hehe, Mew got your tongue?" he asked, mockingly.

Misty glared. "No, just an overgrown seven-year-old."

"Ew, I got Misty germs all over my fingers." Gary whined.

Misty couldn't help it. She laughed.

"You haven't grown up at all, Gary Oak."

"Oh, you'd be surprised just how grown up I am, Misty Waterflower."

A shiver of anticipation ran through both teens. Misty leaned closer. She whispered breathily. "Oh really, Oak. You told me to be the judge of whether or not you'd changed, right?"

She was walking towards the bed now. Gary took in a breath, sharply, as she leaned over him, ignoring the squirming pink pokemon at his side. Excitement coursed through his veins.

"And what is your decision?" He asked her.

Misty pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm…Well…you're arrogant, egotistical, sketchy beyond belief-" Gary winced. "smart, funny, caring and perhaps even a little handsome. So…no, I don't think you have changed a bit."

"What do you mean 'a little handsome' I'll have you know that in Pokemon Weekly, I was named the hottest researcher of the month. And sketchy beyond belief? What does that even-"

Misty cut in before he could continue. "Oh shut up." She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. Gary's hands snaked around her pulling on to his lap so that she was straddling him, all without breaking contact.

Gary opened his mouth and slid his tongue in between Misty's lips. She opened them for him, gladly. Then they battled. Each of their tongues fought for dominance, but never gaining any ground. Misty was fierce, but Gary was relentless. He twisted both of them so that Misty fell onto the bed, and Gary fell on top of her.

Igglybuff was pushed off. It puffed itself up angrily and stormed off.

Now Gary's lips were at Misty's throat, teasing the flesh. She groaned. And then-

"Excuse me."

Gary and Misty could only look up in shock. May was standing in the doorway holding onto a furious Igglybuff.

"I was going to ask what you did to Iggy, but I think I get it. Sorry for interrupting you two, but Ash is out of the house for the next few hours, and Delia needs help with the decorations and food. Uh…when you two are done just come over and help out…see you."

Then she left very quickly, surprisingly quick with her bad foot, shutting Gary's door behind her. Gary looked down at Misty. She looked up at him. Both teens were a dark crimson. Gary was about to move off of her when Misty bent up and kissed him, lightly, on the lips.

"I…uh…I need to get my party clothes on." She said softly.

Gary grinned. "Do I get to watch you change?"

"Pfft. You wish." She pushed him off of her and walked away.

He watched her as she left and collapsed back on the bed.

"You have no idea…" he chuckled softly to himself.

- - -

Gary was waiting on the front steps of his home with a big grin on his face. He had just made out with Misty Waterflower. Not only had they made out but she had made the first move. It had been…intoxicating. He hadn't been able to kiss her as long as he wanted because the very act set his every nerve on fire. Her response was so fierce, so…perfect. He had never had a kiss like _that_ before.

Hopefully there would be more where it came from.

The sound of the door opening had Gary spinning around. And there she was. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt that clung to her body and buttoned up in a loose, provocative way. Dark denim capri pants and May's blue tennis shoes. Her hair had been pulled into a side ponytail, like the way she had worn in when she had traveled with Ash, although now the tresses spilled out over her shoulder and curled on her chest.

Again, May had done well. It was casual enough for a birthday party with Ash, but would still fit the occasion almost anywhere. And it looked really good on her…really good.

"What is it Oak? Mew got your tongue?"

"No but I wish you did, you sexy goddess you."

Misty flushed a pretty pink. "If I get you, do the snarky comments come as well?"

"Most definitely, and free of charge too."

Misty sighed. "Oh well. It's almost a good deal."

Gary grinned. "You bet I am, I am fan-fricken-tastic."

"If I didn't know better I would almost think you were trying to get me to shut you up again, Oak."

"Ah, but of course you know me better than that, don't you…babe." Gary winked.

Misty just laughed. She leaned forward and kissed his nose. Gary wrinkled it frowning.

"Not what you were hoping for?"

He shrugged, "Rather, not where I was hoping for it."

Misty laughed again. "Have you ever been shy Gary."

"Hey…I'm Gary Oak, what on Earth do I need to feel shy about?"

This time Misty kissed him full on the lips. Gary smiled into it. The same passion from his room was there, and this time there were no interruptions. Although, this time they were expected somewhere.

Misty was in no state to think about Delia and the party while Gary's lips were on hers. Everything floated away and she sighed into him. Then frowned as he pulled away, placing a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

"We have to go…the party?"

Misty blushed for the umpteenth time. She couldn't control it around the cocky brunette. It was like some hormone inside of her just triggered a heat in her cheeks when he was around…well it was mostly in her cheeks.

"You look fantastic Misty."

She smiled at him. "So do you." She reached for him and interlocked their fingers.

Then she pulled. "Come on lothario, we've got work to do."

Gary grinned and went along willingly. She could tug him to the ends of the Earth and he would follow her. Ah, teenage hormones, a beautiful thing.

It was slightly embarrassing, holding hands with Gary, but Misty fought to get over it. She just wasn't used to doing silly things like that. Or like kissing, but she could get very used to that. It just made her feel warm inside, holding his hand. Misty never wanted to let go.

Gary felt exactly the same way. He was disappointed when they reached the Ketchum residence. He slowly detached his hand from Misty's and knocked on the door.

A haggard looking Mr. Mime answered it.

"Oh Mimey, who's at the door?" Called a feminine voice from inside.

Misty smiled as she recognized it. "It's Me and Gary Ms. Ketchum!" Misty called from the doorway.

"Oh…" She sounded slightly disappointed. That was odd. Delia had always seemed to like Misty quite a lot.

They walked in and Delia greeted them both, with a small smile. She did seem a bit unhappy.

"Is everything ok, Ms. Ketchum?" Gary asked.

"Oh, you two, call me Delia, and yes, everything is fine. Come here you two, come here."

She waved them over and gave them a tight squeeze. Then she looked at the pair of them and sighed.

"It's just that…well I thought…(sigh) it's nothing, I need you two to help May get all the food prepared and outside."

She looked at them and sighed again, then went toward the door to the backyard.

Misty and Gary exchanged confused looks.

"That was weird." Misty said.

"No babe, that was beyond weird. Ow."

Misty had punched Gary lightly in the shoulder. "I told you not to call me that."

He just grinned. Then they heard the laughter.

May was holding her sides and breaking into hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked.

"D-Delia!" She said, trying to control her fit.

"Ok, what do you know?" Gary demanded.

"I…well…I told her about you two, and she really had you pegged for her daughter-in-law, Misty, and the way she acted was just so…so…so funny!"

"You mean me and Ash?…Ulch!" Misty looked horrified.

"Aw, come on Misty, anyone could see that you had a thing for him back in the good old days."

"Yeah, but that was before I realized how much of a brat he was. I love Ash but he never grew up, not in all the years that I've known him. That just doesn't work."

Gary was smiling now. "Good." Then he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, this is a no PDA zone, you break that rule and you answer to me!"

Even with the foot impediment, May Oak was a fierce girl. No one wanted to be on her bad side, especially the one person who was usually on it…her brother.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, there will be no Pokemon Decoy Agents in here. I have already checked the perimeter." He saluted, and May just cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm serious little brother. It is not pleasant watching you get it on with girls. No offense Misty." She waved an apologetic hand in Misty's direction.

Misty shrugged. "None taken, and I get it, even if brainiac here doesn't."

"Hey!"

"Shut up Gary!" both girls said in unison.

That shut him up. Although he did give them the hurt puppy dog eyes. Misty and May both ignored him and started gossiping about something, the way girls did when they wanted to keep someone out of the conversation, namely, him.

He sighed. Might as well start bringing out the food. The party was going to start in about an hour, although he had no idea when Ash would be back. He looked at Misty, who was laughing heartily. Good thing too, he wasn't sure he would be able to explain to his ex-rival just what was going on between his two best friends.

May and Misty worked on all of the food while Gary brought it out to the backyard. Tables had been set up, and chairs dotted the lawn. He placed everything on the tables and helped Delia with the streamers, and banners and things of the like.

When they were finally done the doorbell rang. Delia glanced at her watch. "A guest, Ash won't be back for another hour. By then everyone should be here."

Gary grinned. "Ash rarely does what is expected of him. I'll send out a pokemon to watch for him."

May smiled. "I thought you said no PDA Gary?"

Gary laughed. "Oh, well this is espionage, no decoys."

Misty, finally getting what it was they were talking about, laughed as well. Delia just looked confused.

"Um…well that's a great idea, I'm going to get the door." Delia said.

The three teens laughed to themselves as she left. Gary fingered a tiny red and white ball at his waist. He pulled it free and threw it into the air. A beam of red light shot from it to a tree. The sleek form of Umbreon hung languidly from the tree. Gary grinned at it.

"Hey, I need you to keep an eye out for Ashy-boy, you remember him don't ya?"

Umbreon nodded and stood up fluidly.

"Come and tell me when you spot him."

It nodded again and then disappeared into the darkening landscape.

"Guess who's arrived?" Delia's voice came loudly from just inside the house.

Everyone turned and Misty squealed with excitement.

"Brock!" She ran toward him and he grabbed her and swung her around like a small child. She smiled up at him adoringly.

Gary stiffened. It was ridiculous but he felt a slight tingle of jealous pass over him. He knew that Misty and Brock shared a brotherly-sisterly relationship, but all the same, _he _wanted to be the one holding her. It bothered him that Brock was.

While Gary hadn't noticed that he was glaring at the Pewter City Gym Leader, the leader in question definitely had. He ignored him for the moment. Gary Oak had always been an uptight asshole in Brock's book. Even if Ash had sworn that he had changed. Brock would believe it when he saw it.

Misty pulled away from Brock and smiled. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. I haven't seen you since you completely owned my little brother for the Boulder Badge."

The last time Misty had been in Pewter had been to get the Boulder Badge. While it wasn't a surprise to find Brock's little brother there, he had been present at a meeting of Kanto gym leaders a few months before hand, it was different. He used rock pokemon, but he wasn't as proficient as Brock, but since Brock knew pretty much everything about rock pokemon it wasn't that surprising. Also, an all rock pokemon gym just couldn't stand up to a master water pokemon trainer.

Misty smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I have been so busy."

"Yeah, yeah, you've have been making a name for yourself as the greatest water pokemon trainer ever, I know."

Misty scowled at him. Brock just laughed. Then he spotted May. Hearts appeared in his eyes, and Misty groaned.

"That's Gary's sister you dunderhead.

"Brock immediately snapped out of it. "Gary Oak?"

She nodded.

"But…but…she's so pretty, how can she be related to HIM?"

Misty snorted. "It's not that surprising Brock. The Oaks are just an attractive family."

Brock stared at her wide eyed.

"What?" Misty asked.

"You just called Gary Oak…_The_ Gary Oak, attractive."

Misty looked down at her shoes…well May's shoes, and fiddled with her hair.

"So?" She asked self-consciously.

Brock's jaw dropped. He looked over at Gary who was still glaring at him. Suddenly that glare was beginning to make sense.

"Since when?"

Misty didn't need him to say anything else. She took a deep breath. "Since…this afternoon."

Brock grinned at her. "If your sure about him Mist, then I'm happy for you."Misty blushed deeply. "I'm sure."

"Well I better not keep you too long, looks like someone is getting a bit antsy."

Misty turned to look a Gary. He was giving Brock an awful look.

"I'm not going to not talk to you just because it makes Gary mad if I do, Brock."

"Yeah, but I want to talk with his sister. Go distract him."

Then Misty laughed. Same old Brock.

She walked back to Gary, and he slung a possessive arm around her, holding her close to him. He nuzzled into her hair and let out a deep breath.

It tickled and Misty laughed. "Gary, jealousy is cute for the first five seconds, but after it just makes you look like a ponce, lay off okay. No one is going to steal me away."

Gary did lay off. He watched passively as she mingled with everyone who came. Richie was there, as well as Todd and Tracey. Lance came as well, which was quite amusing. No one seemed to know how to approach him. That is, until Liza, the caretaker of Charicific Valley arrived.

Max and his sister May were gobbling up snacks, and Dawn was timidly talking with Clair and Professor Oak.

It seemed that everyone was present. They were all just waiting for Ash.

Then Umbreon came back. It eyes Gary and he shushed everyone around him. The entire party became quiet and he spoke.

"Ash is on his way. Keep it down." He said, authority rich in his voice.

Excitement filled the air. They heard the front door open. Then they heard a loud crash.

"MOM! Why are all the lights off?"

Misty chuckled. Typical Ash. He probably fell over something in the dark. He was such a klutz.

"I'm out here hunny!"

Some unintelligible grumblings were barely audible as Ash walked out the back door. Then came the giant yell.

"Surprise!"

Ash stood there slack jawed. Everyone laughed. All had seen Ash surprised, it wasn't that hard to shock the boy, but he just looked so funny!

Richie was the first to him. He punched Ash in the arm. "Happy Birthday Ketchum."

Then Ash grinned. "Thank you!" He yelled. Then he pounced on Richie, pulling him into a tight hug. Pikachu ran to Misty who picked the electric mouse up gently.

"I missed you Pikachu." She kissed one of it's red cheeks.

"Pika pi."

Gary eyed the pokemon suspiciously. "That was probably something dirty."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, if possible."

He just grinned. "Nah, my mind lives in the gutter."

She sighed. She didn't notice Ash sneaking up behind her. She did notice being lifted off of the ground. Pikachu noticed too, as two sets of hands were now around it's small body squeezing tightly.

"Pika!"

"Oh, sorry Pikachu."

Misty turned on him as soon as he let her go. "Sorry Pikachu? You almost strangle me and you apologize to the pokemon?"

"It's nice to see you too Misty."

"I missed you Ash." She flung her arms around him.

There was a collective 'aw' from the party goers. Now, for Gary, that was just unacceptable. He grabbed Misty and pulled her out of Ash's arms and right up against him. Then he kissed her. It was long and passionate. They only stopped when Ash cleared his throat.

"Um…pardon me, but…what the hell?"

Gary flashed Ash a very cocky smile. "Sorry Ash, but my girlfriend just looked so hot, I just had to steal her away."

Misty didn't bother contradicting Gary. Besides, she liked the way it sounded. She could be his girlfriend.

"What? Grumpy-face finally got a boyfriend?"

"I do not look grumpy!"

"Oh, she totally does." Gary confided in Ash, rather loudly. "It was one of the first things I said to her today actually."

Ash nodded sagely. "She's a tyrannical, grumpy-face. She has been since I met her."

Then Misty huffed off, leaving Gary and Ash laughing by themselves, and everyone else watching them with varying looks of confusion on their faces.

When she came back a few minutes later she was holding a large parcel. Gary raised a brow. She hadn't been carrying that on the way over.

Misty stopped in front of Ash. "Here you are, you insensitive doofus." She said grinning.

"Aw, you shouldn't have grumpy-face."

Ash took the parcel and tore it open. "Oh, no way. Lance! Come check this out!"

Lance came quickly, then, seeing what lay in the package in Ash's arms, started laughing. Ash let the paper fall to the ground and held up what was in his hands.

The black cape unfolded and touched the ground. Ash grinned as he looked at it. It was a perfect match to Lance's dark red cape, which, even now, sat upon the dragon master's shoulders.

"Okay, I'm going to put it on." And he did.

It was hilarious. The cape fit him, Misty had made sure that it would, but it just didn't fit with his dirty jacket, and ripped jeans. Misty burst out laughing and Ash laughed as well.

"Thanks Misty and congrats." He looked at Gary.

Gary pulled something from his back pocket. "Here Ashy-boy, it's a gift card for any restaurant you choose. There is a lot on there, so with your stomach it should last you about…a week."

Misty laughed, as did everyone within hearing range. Ash was famous for the way that he ate.

"Thanks Gary."Gary inclined his head. Then Ash moved on.

Gary grabbed Misty's hand and looked her in the eye. "How about we make a break for it."

"I thought you'd never ask."

They ran toward the gate unnoticed and slipped out the back. They laughed the way young teens in love did and at some point fell on the ground and kissed. With the soft glow of the dark Eevee evolution lighting there way, Gary and Misty made it back to Gary's estate. They collapsed in the field behind the house, and held hands, kissed, and counted the stars.

When the shining balls of gas lost their attention they turned and gazed into each other's arms. Neither knew how long this would last. Neither knew if it would end well. But both only felt pure happiness as they kissed once more.

Eventually they fell asleep, both in a state of supreme bliss, and wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Suka: Okay, that has got to be the fluffiest thing I ever written, but it makes me feel so good!!! This is my first egoshipping attempt, if you liked it I would love to hear about it. So review! Not an order but I like them and they inspire me to write more! BTW I am thinking about a sequel for this fic.


End file.
